1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outlet apparatus, in particular, to an electric power information display receptacle module.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional outlet apparatus with electric power information display whose display is usually fixed on the casing of itself provides users to look over the statues of power consumption of the electrical device plugged in the outlet apparatus through the display.
But for cooperating with indoor wiring and, keep environment neat and esthetic, position of the outlet apparatus might disposed on the back of the electrical device or disposed under the desk, users may need to move the electrical device or squat to under of the desk to look over the status of the electricity consumption displayed on the outlet apparatus. So, if the casing of the outlet apparatus and the display could be separate and union quickly, then it is more convenient to use the outlet apparatus with electric power information display.